Carousel
by tumbles84
Summary: How many times do ride the same carousel of life? After each failure we say " I will never end up back here" and yet they did, Read their stories of mistakes, their triumph of finding one another and their victory of love


**AUTHORS NOTE:**

 **Please read this and don't skip, this fan fiction is not to be taken lightly. I hope that if you are reading this then you are indeed over 18 and do not continue if you are not. Secondly understand that in the world of fan fiction though we are only known by our fan fiction handles that we are a community of support and share a common love of books that inspire the stories and admiration for those who take time out of our busy lives to write these stories and share a piece of themselves and not to be judged as professional writers which I am clearly not. This story is a very personal one as I am doing some therapy as recommended and the only way I feel comfortable with sharing my story is by creating a element of fiction so that in a way it will allow me to grieve, let go and move on. Domestic violence is something that happens in our world that casts such a dark shadow. No matter where we find ourselves in the world this horrible behavior is happening. As a survivor I am still coming to terms with the abuse and everyday is a constant struggle. I have days where I wonder if I have done more harm than good by leaving my abuser for fear that I have put someone else in harms way, to days where I am so grateful that somehow I found the inner strength and courage to get out. With support from my family I am safe and very lucky that there no place like home than that of home with my family. If you need help or someone to talk to Domestic Violence Australia has a great phone number 1800 737 732 (RESPECT) or by going to whiteribbon dot org dot au. If you are in the states then by going to thehotline dot org or by calling 1800 799 7233. I encourage all of you to seek help or to talk to someone or even if you know or suspect one of your friends might be in an abusive relationship just asking someone if they are ok can be the one thing that means all the difference. I apologise for the dark author's note but I hope you do read :) Take care and be safe. Tumbles84**

 _"Carousel"_

 _ **Part 1 Rosalie - "We don't know how strong we until being strong is the only choice you have"**_

I wake up and start each day as the day before, put feet on floor and sit on the edge of the bed and count to 10, while you are counting, start slowly moving legs and then slowly extend arms slowly stand up and turn and check the bed linen for any blood. Bugger, there is and I slowly remove the linen as my body aches, no doubt from the bruises which now have bruises on top of them. This is how I wake up every morning, this slow aching morning never got any better but knowing that its only going to be a matter of time before it got worse. I found myself staring across the backyard as I drink my cup of coffee and let my mind drift back to when my mornings never started out this way.

*2 years earlier*

I wake up and start each day as if its my last, cause life is too short to be caught up in people who bring you down and if they can't handle my awesome attitude than thats too bad. (Oh how naive I was) I Rosalie Lillian Hale am the youngest bar supervisor at the local sports bar and at 23 this was a huge feather in my cap and don't I know it. I love my job, I love the attention that it got me. Being a girl and loving sports is I guess a rare thing but loved the banter I could have with people who drank at the bar and watching their face as they think that I am another dumb blonde. I would spend a 1/2 hour checking sports scores from the previous nights games on the internet, google would provide me all the material that I needed from the greatest hits and misses and any juicy scandals involving sports players. I was so bloody good at my job not only did I enjoy it but loved and craved the attention that it got me.

I loved knowing that I got to work in my favourite jeans that fitted around my nice apple butt and the worlds best comfy doc martin boots. My top that I wore were tightly fitted and I have to admit that I purposely ordered a size smaller to make sure that it was that extra snug, the push up bra showed off the girls nicely, anything to fill up my tip jar quicker.

It was here at the bar where I first laid eyes on him. I was serving the long line of customers, where I could feel someone watching my every move. I am not sure why but there was never that creepy feeling that you got when it has happened before, for the first time there was this longing feeling, like you were wanting to feel who was looking at me as if every glance was another caress to the skin. Just the sheer thought of someone checking me out turns me on. I know I look good, its not cocky, its confidence and nothing makes a girl more sexier than confidence

Once the rush had died down I instantly wanted to know who it was checking me out, after a round of eliminating the people in the bar, I worked out who it was that checking me out. I went out from around the bar to collect all the empty glasses stacking them up against my arm as I went around. Stoping at his table I picked up his glass added it to my collection and asked "Another one Darl?" He just nodded his head, but being the best bar tender I didn't need to ask what he was having, cause I already knew. Heading back to the bar, I handed all the dirty glasses to the dishy who was working that night, made his drink and walked back out and handed him the drink and took his money.

I watched as he took a sip of his drink as I was slowly walking back to the bar. "How did you know?" He asked with this almost condescending tone that he couldn't believe that someone payed enough attention, but it appeared so quickly so it was hard to tell. So decided to be just as rude. "Its my job to know, not that anyone cares." Flipped my long pony tail over my shoulder and walked away making sure to swing my hips a little bit more than usual. I walked back behind the bar and continued to my work till it was time to start the close and clean up so we can get out of here on time for once. I head back out to where all the patrons sit and notice that the guy was still there. I shouldn't have cared as to why but I found myself drawn to his dark mysterious appeal. Bit like hard candy, you know they rot your teeth but you can't help but keep going back cause they taste soo good.

"We will be closing soon mate, I will need you to finish your drink and leave so we can close up and go home" I told him as I am walking around the area, wiping down tables and collecting glasses as I walk around the room. "What if I don't wanna leave?" He asks clearly toying with me. "Then I will drag you out of here by ya hair and make ya leave." Giving him a filthy look and continuing with my chores and wishing that the door hits him in his backside on the way out.

I head back behind the bar and by the time I got out to the patron area he was gone, but left a note on a blank coaster. "Always a pleasure seeing you shake ya fine arse, will come by tomorrow and the next day and the day after that till you agree to come out on a date with me Till next time Rose, RK xo"

Standing there with a look of pure shock on my face, but at the same curious that this RK left a note for me, too bad my days off will be starting tomorrow but he did say that he will be there for the next 3 nights, perhaps I should come down tomorrow on my night off and hang out without having to work. (If only I could go back to myself back in that moment and let her know just what is installed for me after that night, perhaps I could have saved myself some pain and hurt.

I am not sure why I kept the note, but after that night it was beginning of my end


End file.
